Tailgater
}} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = tailgater |handlingname = TAILGATE |textlabelname = TAILGATE |roadspawn = (GTA V) Parked (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Obey Tailgater is a four-door, mid-size executive saloon/sedan in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Tailgater car features styling elements that have been inspired by the for the overall body design, and the for the headlamp units, grille, lower body bulge and ten-spoke wheels. However, the quarter panel bulges appeared to have been inspired by the , and The rear end of the vehicle mostly draws its inspiration from the . The taillight units are inspired by the . The front end of the car features a dominant grille which decreases in width as it gets closer to the lower edge of the bumper. Unlike Audi models, this grille only occupies the upper half of the front face, and features rounded chrome edges with two horizontal chrome strips. Directly below the grille there are two ducts which have circular fog-lamps. The main body area features a variety of curves. Close to the base of the body there is a large bulge that spans almost the entire wheelbase. Above that, at around mid-body height, a straight line connects the front quarter bulge to the rear quarter bulge. The greenhouse features very thin , which appear to be covered by a polymer. The D pillars of the car are very long, with the intention of creating an elegant appearance. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Surprising for a sedan, the Tailgater has performance that is on par with most sports cars. Acceleration and top speed are both above average, able to hold ground against sportier vehicles such as the Exemplar or F620. It has decent grip at low to moderate speeds, but can understandably begin to understeer without use of the brakes. It is fairly durable, even in regard to deformation damage. It takes several hard blows to the engine to begin drawing smoke, and can take numerous hits before any wheels become stuck. The Tailgater shares its engine sound with the Sentinel, Gresley, Surano and Schafter. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Tailgater-GTAV-RSCStats.JPG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Tailgater-GTAV-PDM.png|The Tailgater in Premium Deluxe Motorsport. (Rear quarter view) Obey-Poster-ad-GTAV.png|'Tailgater' poster. Tailgater-GTAV-SSSA.png|The Tailgater on Southern San Andreas Super Autos in the enhanced version of GTA V. Tailgater-GTAV-RSC.png|The Tailgater on Rockstar Games Social Club. Tailgater-LightsBeta-GTAV.png|The Tailgater's unused beta lights texture found in the files for the Sentinel. Special Vehicles A unique Epislon Blue Tailgater appears in the mission Unknowing the Truth. It appears with a unique license plate, K1FFL0M.epislon8 script: The following is a snipet of script from the mission Unknowing the Truth. if (!entity::does_entity_exist(iLocal_632)) { iLocal_632 = vehicle::create_vehicle(joaat("tailgater"), vLocal_212, fLocal_251, 1, true); func_305(iLocal_632, 0); vehicle::set_vehicle_colours(iLocal_632, iLocal_161, iLocal_161); vehicle::set_vehicle_extra_colours(iLocal_632, 0, 0); vehicle::set_vehicle_number_plate_text_index(iLocal_632, 0); vehicle::set_vehicle_number_plate_text(iLocal_632, "K1FFL0M"); } |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Tailgater-GTAV-Kifflom-front.png|The Epsilon Program variant of the Tailgater. (Rear quarter view) Notable Owners *Michael De Santa owns a black Tailgater throughout most of the game. However, following a series of incidents culminating with him being drugged, Michael's family leaves him, and Jimmy takes his car with him. It is returned to Michael later in the game by Jimmy, though customized with the following modifications: #Race Brakes #Rear Painted Bumper & Diffuser #EMS upgrade level 3 #Dual Exit Exhaust #Chrome Grille #Double Vented Hood #Musical Horn 5 #Xenon Lights #Sports Skirts #Lip Spoiler #Sports Transmission #Black Dollar wheels #Dark Smoke windows Like all other Personal Vehicles, the player can customize Michael's car and it will retain these modifications whenever it respawns. Tailgater-GTAV-front-5MDS003.png|Michael's Tailgater. (Original design) (Rear quarter view) Tailgater-GTAV-front-5MDS003-JimmyModded.png|Michael's Tailgater. (Post Monkey Business) (Rear quarter view) *Devin Weston most likely owns two Tailgaters, one black and the other grey, as seen in mission Eye In The Sky. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *After completing the mission Complications, the player can take one of the Tailgaters parked in the Premium Deluxe Motorsport shop and drive it. *At the end of Eye in the Sky, two Tailgaters will be left in the hangar, Franklin is instructed to take any of them, to drive away from the airport. *Franklin may be seen driving a red Tailgater after The Big Score is completed. (Obvious) *In the Strangers and Freaks mission Unknowing the Truth, there's a unique Tailgater painted on the Epsilon Program baby blue color and with the custom plates K1FFLOM. It is obtainable after completing the mission, if the player chooses not to deliver the money. *Appears in the towing side missions as a car to be towed after purchasing the LSPD Auto Impound. Can be obtained by entering the car and performing the character switch trick. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Similar to story mode, the Tailgater does not appear driven on the road, despite its road-worthy appearance. Unlike story-mode, however, Online has certain fixed spawn locations which are not affected by game progress. *Available for purchase from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $55,000. *Offered as a choice of starting car. *Can appear on Simeon's SMS list for export which will result in it spawning (commonly at the Golf Club or Observatory) and it will be able to be stored in the player's garage as a personal vehicle. *May be a High Priority Car for Simeon Yetarian's Import/Export Garage but cannot be stored in player's garages. *Rarely spawns in the Los Santos Golf Club's parking lot. *Rarely spawns parked in Galileo Observatory. *Occasionally spawns in Maze Bank Arena. *Sometimes spawns parked in the taxi zones on the upper U-shaped road in Los Santos International Airport. *Can be spotted in the parking lot of Backlot City, usually in metallic black. *Spawns behind the tennis courts at Vespucci Beach when wanted by Simeon. **After patch 1.14 it will no longer spawn. It, however, spawns in La Puerta, most likely in the marina parking lot. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Tailgater are Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio and Radio Mirror Park. *The name Tailgater is a reference to , a British word for the practice of aggressively driving too close to the rear end (or Tailgate) of the car in front. This could be a reference to the stereotype that Audi owners are impatient, pretentious people. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Tailgater is one of many cars in GTA V that has the "Door ajar chime". **In addition to this, the player can hear a unlocking noise when first entering the vehicle, similar to Franklin's Buffalo S. This would suggest that the vehicle is unlocked with a remote control, like many modern cars. *The GPS in the middle of the console shows a map of Liberty City. This is because the interior model has been reused and modified from Grand Theft Auto IV. *Even though the car lacks B pillars, its passenger seatbelt anchors will appear mounted on the space between the doors. *Two variants of the Tailgater appears in the handling files, both appearing as "TAILGATE" and featuring almost identical handling lines. One appears to be unused. See Also *9F and 9F Cabrio - Two Obey vehicles with a similar design. *Sentinel - A potential 3D Universe counterpart. *Presidente - Another sedan which fills a similar role in Grand Theft Auto IV. References Navigation }}de:Tailgater (V) ru:Tailgater es:Tailgater pt:Tailgater pl:Tailgater it:Obey Tailgater Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Obey Category:Sedans Category:Vehicles requested by Simeon Category:Sedans Vehicle Class